


Late Afternoon in the Bedroom of Bob and Louise

by ambiguosity



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), Bob’s Burgers
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 04:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguosity/pseuds/ambiguosity
Summary: ”Over the last decade, Bob could only remember a handful of times he had seen his youngest daughter this reposed.”or:The Time Bob And Louise Had Lazy-Day Sunday Sex
Relationships: Bob Belcher & Louise Belcher, Bob Belcher/Louise Belcher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Late Afternoon in the Bedroom of Bob and Louise

**Author's Note:**

> // This pairing is not for everyone and neither is the way I’ve written the story. I have obviously aged the underage character up from canon but like the tags say, this contains underage sex! Please just click away now if that isn’t your thing. Also, it is currently about 3 in the morning and I’ve done almost no proper editing here but my last brain cell and I have tried our best. You have been warned. Enjoy.//

_ Her eyes blinked slowly as the faint shimmer of sunlight basked across her face, which now mirrored the image of an angel. Though it was not only the calmness in her expression that mesmerized him; nor the relaxation of her pale, thin shoulders, it was the knowledge that she was as content to savor this moment as he was.  _

* * *

Over the last decade, Bob could only remember a handful of times he had seen his youngest daughter this reposed. From the time she could speak, Louise’s happiness had typically came from successful jabs at the expense of her peers or other forms of mischief. But in this moment all was still, a rare moment of true peace and silence in the Belcher home that seemed almost out of place even under the circumstances. Bob was almost thankful when the girl spoke up, narrowing her eyes at him as a teasing smile spread across her face. “What are **you** staring at, old man?” Bob raised a hand defensively, laughing softly at her remark. “Do I really need a reason to look at my sweet daughter?” 

Louise quickly sat up from the sheets, brushing her hair back over her shoulders as she moved towards him on the bed. “Me? Sweet? Gross! I do not appreciate the lack of sarcasm in your tone.” She crossed her arms over her chest in protest when her father continued to stare, tossing one of the pillows over his face to block his vision. “Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer!” Bob didn’t respond, instead reaching out to carefully grasp one of her wrists. He guided her hands to meet his own, pulling her fully into his lap. 

The sight of her bare flesh was truly something to behold. Despite her naturally petite frame, Louise was beginning to display the curves of true womanhood. To Bob, she was nothing shy of perfection, her porcelain complexion aglow with a fiery blush. In most situations she was a master of control, especially where emotions were involved. Seeing these small glimpses of her vulnerability fed something carnal inside him, even if he would never admit it. “If that’s what you want...” Louise rolled her eyes again, quickly shifting forward to straddle his lap. Her fingers wrapped roughly around his collar as she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. “Just shut up and fuck me, alright? Mom, Gene, and Tina aren’t going to be at Aunt Gayle’s stupid play all night!” _**God**_, Bob thought to himself, **_when did she become so vulgar?_** The demanding manner of her voice was nothing new to him, nor was the profanity, but he could not help but wonder when exactly his daughter had transformed into the nymphomaniac she was now. 

Any and all coherent thoughts the man could muster were silenced as soon as he felt her small fingers tugging at the waist of his boxers. Louise wasted no time, immediately taking his semi-hard cock in her hand and giving it a few quick strokes. Patience was never her strongest trait. Bob was inside her before he knew it, enveloped by the tight heat between her thighs that had for so long been his weakness. 

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it was hard to listen to the voice of reason in his mind when everything Louise did felt so terribly right. She settled into a steady rhythm and rode him faster, displaying so much skill that he was almost certain she had been practicing her craft elsewhere. The thought wasn’t all that far-fetched, given how quickly she had matured, but Bob could not help but feel vaguely jealous. Though he knew it was selfish, he would have her as his own every night if he could. 

Bob could feel her growing wetter as she went, the muscles in her thighs and back growing tighter. He began to thrust upwards to match her pace, relishing every moan of ecstasy that slipped shamelessly past her lips. The air felt thick with heat and tension that pooled heavy in the restauranteur’s stomach. Louise’s fingernails dug deeper into his flesh, leaving a trail of marks across his chest. There was no feeling on Earth that compared to what Bob experienced when she held him like this, slamming her hips into his with all the strength her small body could muster. 

With a final wave of pleasure and a pair of simultaneous grunts, silence fell upon the house once more. This time, though, it was different. Louise’s senses were on fire, her body still reeling from her climax. The young woman could hear everything; her father’s panting, the squelching noise of his member slipping out from between her cum coated legs, the sound of skin sliding against skin as she moved off of his lap. It was utterly overwhelming and soon caused her to collapse onto the bed with one final sigh of exhaustion. 

Bob moved an arm around her shoulders, running his fingers through her sweat-soaked hair. To his surprise, she did not move away as quickly as she normally did. She batted his hand away lazily, her eyes already drifting closed. “See? I told you that you could be sweet.” Louise rolled over on her side to face away from him and pulled the entirety of the blanket over her form. “Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Wowwww, that was a ride, wasn’t it? I hope you all liked this shameless indulgence as much as I did. As of now I have the intention of following this up with a second work that shows the establishment of their relationship.


End file.
